Channels in a communication network may typically experience channel distortion: This channel distortion may result in intersymbol interference (ISI), which essentially is the spreading of a signal pulse outside its allocated time interval, causing interference with adjacent pulses. If a communication channel is uncompensated with respect to its intersymbol interference, high error rates may result. Various methods and designs are used for compensating or reducing intersymbol interference in a signal received from a communication channel. The compensators for such intersymbol interference are known as equalizers. Various equalization methods include use of maximum-likelihood (ML) sequence detection, linear filters with adjustable coefficients, decision-feedback equalization (DFE), and Tomlinson-Harashima precoders for ISI cancellation. To provide higher-speed reliable data communication, what is needed are enhanced schemes for providing channel equalization, which at the same time can be implemented without a significant amount of complexity.